Love is a Burning Thing
by Maginator1997
Summary: Austin is feeling strange. He's never felt like this. Is it sickness or just in his head? Or maybe something else. First Auslly fic.


Authors note: This may be a little odd. You know unrealistic 15-year olds having this much drama but hey. Whatever works. Austin is a little off character in here. Also I can never seem to write Dez the right way either, so they're both a little off. Okay let's just say this story as a whole and its characters are a little off.

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own Austin and Ally. If I did, Well Ross Lynch would be mine.

"Hey Austin!" Ally said cheerfully as she walked down the steps from the practice room at the Sonic Boom. "Wait, how'd you get in here? We don't open until ten." Ally realized.

Austin sighed loudly. "Hi Ally. I picked the lock." Austin said, substantially less cheerful.

Ally gaped at him. "You picked the... Are you okay Austin? You seem a little sad. Have you been listening to Adele again?"

"What? Adele... pshsshh, whaaat! I don't listen to her."

"Austin I know you like her. I was with you when you bought her CD,19."

"Actually, I got 19 as a gift. I bought 21." Austin stated matter-of-factly. He saw Ally smirk and swore.

Smirk aside Ally asked, "Well then what's wrong?"

"I'm not quite sure. I've been feeling... Sick? I guess."

"Did you go to the doctor. I mean with your mom. I bet she'd take you. She's a nice lady. I know a doctor if you need him. His name is Dr. Khusinski. Cool name right. My dad calls him the witch doctor. He always gets rid of my colds right away. Like this one time..." Ally blabbered, but was interrupted by Austin.

"Ally! You're rambling again. And I don't think it's that type of sick."

"Well then what type of sick is it?" Austin looked nervous.

"I don't know. I've never felt this way before." Austin stared at his shoes.

"Alright, Ally is gonna take care of you." Ally said proudly. "I make a mean chicken noodle soup!" She reached out and grabbed Austin's hand. Austin felt a strange tingly warming sensation but at the same time felt himself begin to feel worse. He ripped his hand from Ally's and stared at it.

Ally turned around. "Uh Austin?" "Oh yeah Ally, uhh I just remembered, I uh gotta go, mom wants me! Wouldn't want to get you sick! Bye!" Austin backed away from Ally and ran out of Sonic Boom.

Austin stopped running as soon as he got out into the food court. Slumping down on bench, he thought. 'It's getting worse'.

*later that day*

"Hey Dez, I need to talk to... Are you texting your dog again?" Austin asked upon noticing that Dez was laughing at his phone.

"No i stopped texting him. For some reason he stopped texting me back. Jerk." Dez grumbled.

"Then what are you...? You know what never mind." Austin chose to drop that subject and give the real reason he was there. "Dude I need to talk to you." Austin said seriously.

"Uh if it's about the pancakes you left in the practice room. It wasn't me! It was the kangaroo. Or at least I think it was, I don't pay attention to what my fellow aroo friends eat and don't eat." For the first time in his life a genuinely thoughtful expression passed Dez's face, but it quickly faltered when he noticed Austin's serious expression. "Dude what's wrong with you?"

"I've been feeling... strange. Like nothing I've felt before. There's nothing to compare to it. My chest hurts all the time. I catch myself humming tunes to songs I normally hate! I even watched Titanic the other day. And I cried when Jack died!"

"I cried when Jack died too." Dez said sadly. "It's like they were so in love but then the iceberg, and then the women and children before Jack could get on a life boat! It's just sad that's all!" Austin looked at Dez oddly and Dez cleared his throat, "Uh you were saying."

"Well there's another thing too. I was with Ally to see if she could help me get rid of whatever it is I have, and I got worse!" My hands got clammy and tingly. Then I felt like I was gonna throw up. It was horrible." Austin sighed and put his head in his hands. "And to top it off I haven't eaten or slept in over twenty four hours. You know what that does to a pop star?"

"Oh, is that all?" Dez said simply, "that's easy."

Austin looked exasperated, "Excuse me!"

"You're in love." He finished, "with Ally."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"D2."

Austin and Dez broke out laughing. "But seriously Dez, I mean I can't be in love with Ally we are just friends. I don't even think about her curly brown hair or beautiful brown eyes. Or the look on her face she writes a new song. Or the way she nervously chews her hair." Dez smiled knowingly, "Or the cute way she gets angry when I eat in the store... Oh My God! IM IN LOVE WITH ALLY!" Austin realized. "This is horrible! This is what love feels like?"

"Austin loves Ally! Austin loves Ally! "

"Dez, shut up! She could hear you!" Austin whispered.

"Who could hear what?" Trish came up behind Austin. Austin jumped off the bench. "Nothing, nothing!"

"Austin loves Ally." Dez said at the same time Austin had tried to brush off the subject.

"DEZ!" Austin's voice cracked! Trish's face grew into a grin. "UH don't listen to Dez, he forgot to take his pills this morning. Me, in love with Ally! Ha! Now that's funny!"

Trish shook her head, "Firstly, Dez forgets his pills every morning and secondly, I already knew you were in love with Ally."

Austin looked bewildered. "Wait, I didn't even know until like five minutes ago!"

"Oh puh-leez! I see the way you look at her when you think she's not watching, the way you light up when she sings, the way you always try to be close to her, hugging and laughing together. The way you secretly love making her angry. We all see it Austin. Even Dez!"

"Yeah! Even me! ... Hey!" Dez looked slightly offended.

"Am I the only one who didn't know?" Austin asked desperately.

"Yeah well except one person."

Austin's head lifted up. "Yeah? Who?"

"Ally." Trish answered simply. "Maybe YOU should tell her!"

"What? But I can't just barge in and say 'Hey Ally wanna work on the lyrics for the new song? By the way I have just recently realized that I'm in love with you'."

"Sounds good to me." Dez shrugged, Trish slapped him.

"You should tell her Austin. It's not good to keep this bottled up, and it's not fair to Ally."

"I know but we have such a good friendship. I don't want to ruin it. What if I scare her away?" He leaned back and rubbed his temples.

"Better she find out from you than me... Or Dez." Trish smiled devilishly.

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would," Trish nodded, "plus longer you wait, the harder it will get to tell her."

"I guess you guys are right. But when? Where? How?" Austin began to feel frustrated.

"No time is as good as the present!" Dez and Trish said cheerfully.

"What! Now? No, actually I just remembered I gotta go wash my hat!"

"You don't wear hats; you always say they mess up your hair." Dez confirmed.

"Dez?" "Yeah Austin?" "Shut up." Austin said through gritted teeth.

"Now stop making excuses and go tell her!" Trish pushed Austin off the bench and pointed in the direction of Sonic Boom.

"Ow!" He said back from the ground. "Fine! I'll go talk to her, just stop hurting me!"

Austin got up from the ground and brushed off his jeans and flipped his hair.

"How do I look?"

Trish looked him over, "Awkward." "Cool." Dez said at the same time.

Austin shook his head. "Awkward and cool aren't a very good combo!" He said waving his arms in exaggeration.

"Stop stalling! Go!" Trish pushed him in the right direction.

Austin began walking nervously toward Sonic Boom; he looked back wearily at Dez and Trish, who gave him encouraging gestures. He swallowed the lump in his throat and attempted to gain back the swagger in his step, only to trip and fall on his face as soon as he stepped in the store. Ally looked up from her notebook and gasped, "Austin!"

Austin got to his feet quickly and tried to lean coolly against the countertop, but once again gravity came not in his favor and his elbow slipped off the counter causing him to once again fall on his face.

Ally looked over the counter at him. "Are you alright?"

He popped up again, this time nervously raking his hand through his hair that flops just the right way. "Oh yeah, oh psh, you know gravity, never seems to keep it together."

"Yeah, darn gravity!" Ally said sarcastically.

"So I kind of came in here to tell you something, umm important." Ally nodded at him to encourage him to continue.

"Well you see ever since... Well I'm not exactly sure... It all started when..." He couldn't seem to piece a sentence together. "Okay, so you've noticed I've been acting strange right?"

"Now that you mention it, you have been acting weird. The strange sickness, the clumsiness, the weird excuses, and I mean, to continue on you've been singing oddly too. Just yesterday I heard you humming "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. I mean what's that about? You don't even like Titanic, much less the sappy songs in it. Did someone brain wash you or something? I mean come..."

"Ally! You can't even stop babbling long enough for me to tell you I'm in love with you!" Austin yelled. The whole store including Ally gasped in surprise.

"L-love?" Ally stammered.

"Yeah," Austin rubbed the back of his neck, "I only just realized it recently. But I think about you all the time. I can't eat, i can't sleep! There are so many things I love about you! The look you get of such deep concentration when you're writing a new song. The way you chew your hair when you're nervous or twirl it around your finger when you're thinking, the way you care so deeply about everything you do. The way little things make you angry. The love you have for pickles, flowy skirts and butterflies. But most of all I think about you being you. I can't believe it's taken me so long to realize. But better now then not at all right?" He finished his speech with a loud exhale of breath and waited for a reaction from Ally. She simply stood there staring at him.

"Uh, okay, I'm gonna go die of embarrassment now." Austin began to turn around and walk out but before he did, Ally jumped over the counter and attacked him in a tight hug, burying her face in his chest. He stood frozen for a second, at first surprised by the small beautiful girl clinging to him but soon relaxed into the hug and wrapped his arms around her.

A heartfelt "awhh!" Was said from the peanut gallery in the store.

"I love you too, Austin."

"Phew, that's a relief." He paused. "Did you just jump over the counter?"

Ally looked up in horror. "Oh my God! I did! Today is just a crazy, rebellious day isn't it?" She shrugged then smirked at him once again for the day. "Might as well not stop now."

"Who are you and what have you done with Ally?" Austin asked incredulously.

She looked at him innocently, "Oh, I don't know..." She said before capturing his lips in a kiss. A very long waited kiss I might add.

A rather loud crunch was heard from the entrance of the store. Causing Austin and Ally to break apart from their kiss all too soon. Trish and Dez stood there. Trish with a wide grin on her face and Dez smiling down at a foot long sub sandwich before taking another crunching bite out of the sandwich.

"Ugh Dez! There's no eating in the store!"


End file.
